Sebuah Renungan
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Sejarah dan perang adalah dua hal yang dibenci Kiku Honda. Karena baginya sejarah bukan hanya tentang kisah-kisah epik yang menggelitik. Pembicaraan dua bocah mengantarnya pada sebuah renungan. Dedicated for IHAFest September 2011: History. Mind to RnR?


**Axis Power Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning: AU, OCs, typos, second POV dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Dedicated for IHAFest September 2011: History**

**Happy reading minna-san...**

.

.

Bulan September 2005.

Awal musim gugur. Saat yang tepat untuk menyimpan kembali sandal jepit dan pakaian-pakaian minim. Pantai mulai kehilangan pesona. Sebagian orang lebih memilih duduk di taman, mengamati _momiji_ yang berguguran. Dan kau adalah salah satunya.

Kiku Honda.

Itulah namamu. Personifikasi dari _Nihon-koku_. Negara berjuluk Negeri Matahari Terbit yang memiliki banyak eksotika. Sebuah negara kepulauan yang terletak di bagian timur Asia. Dunia memandangimu sebagai personifikasi negara yang tangguh, meski sejujurnya kau rapuh.

Oh, jangan mengelak, Kiku. Kau yang paling tahu, betapa rapuhnya dirimu. Jika kau perlu bukti, ingatlah kembali kekalahanmu atas tentara Sekutu berpuluh tahun lalu.

Kala itu, kau hanyalah sebuah negara kecil dengan ambisi yang besar. Siapa yang menyangka, ambisi menyeretmu pada sebuah pertempuran akbar. Masih segar dalam ingatanmu, betapa pongahnya pimpinanmu kala benderamu berkibar di negara-negara sekitar.

Lamunanmu terusik ketika indra pendengaranmu menangkap pembicaraan dua bocah kecil yang tengah beradu argumen.

"Itu tidak benar. Jepang tidak kejam. Jepang sangat baik. Jepang menawarkan kerjasama setelah perang dunia kedua. Jerman lah yang kejam. Jerman yang menjadi penyebab utama perang dunia kedua." Manik monolit bocah itu tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Temannya yang berambut keemasan terlihat tak sependapat. Dengan sedikit pongah, ia menyangkal perkataan temannya. "Jerman membayar ganti rugi akibat perang. Kurasa itu lebih adil daripada sekedar kerjasama."

_Kami-sama_… entah apa nutrisi yang diberikan orang tua kedua bocah itu hingga mereka justru tertarik membicarakan keadaan pasca perang. Sedemikian menariknyakah topik itu hingga anak-anak pun tertarik membahasnya?

Entah bagaimana mulanya, kau tak begitu memerhatikannya. Tiba-tiba saja bocah pirang itu pergi, meninggalkan bocah berambut legam yang memiliki wajah khas Mongoloid sepertimu.

Biasanya kau memilih untuk bersikap tak acuh selama tak ada yang mengusikmu. Namun kali ini, kau melangkahkan kakimu yang terlapisi sepasang _geta_.

"Kenapa menangis?" Kalimat pendek namun sarat empati terucap dari bibirmu yang suka menghemat kata. Kau bahkan sempat tak memercayainya.

Sepasang manik obsidian itu membalas tatapanmu.

"Mihael, temanku menjelek-jelekkan negaraku. Aku tidak suka, hiks…"

"Maksudmu… Jepang?" Kau sedikit ragu menyebut negara sekaligus namamu sendiri.

Bocah itu mengangguk.

Detik berikutnya perbincangan hangat mulai mengalir. Ia memperkenalkan namanya, Fujiwara Hikaru. Berumur delapan tahun. Siswa salah satu _shogakko_ di distrik Chiyoda ini.

Hikaru bercerita tentang kekagumannya pada armada-armada Jepang yang berhasil menaklukkan Taiwan, menyerang China dan Korea hingga menduduki Hindia Belanda. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta tentang penyerbuan ke Pearl Harbour.

"Armada-armada Jepang pasti sangat kuat kan, _Oji-san_?"

Ah, seandainya kau mampu mengungkapkan realita yang tersembunyi. Betapa sejarah Jepang telah banyak dimanipulasi. Andai Hikaru tahu, negaranya tidaklah sesempurna itu?

Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah dilematis. Sejarah bukan hanya rangkaian huruf dalam selarik perkamen tipis. Juga bukan pula sekedar menghitung mundur tahun-tahun yang membuat hati merasa teriris. Sejarah adalah sebuah dogma yang tak mungkin ditepis. Sungguh, terkadang sejarah memang terasa sebagai realita yang ironis.

.

.

.

Kau melipat _futon-_mu tatkala sinar mentari telah mengintip melalui kisi-kisi jendela kamarmu. Tak biasanya kau bangun terlambat. Ini karena semalaman kau merenungi keadaan bangsa dan rakyatmu, khususnya di masa lalu.

Segala kepolosan Hikaru membuatmu merasa bersalah. Kenapa banyak fakta yang tak tercantum dalam buku-buku sejarah? Jika saja bisa, kau ingin berteriak untuk melepaskan segala amarah. Kau merasa resah dan gelisah bagai kehilangan arah.

Kau ingat, nasib rakyatmu berangsur membaik pasca imperialisme. Taiwan adalah negeri pertama yang kau taklukkan, menyusul kemudian rekan-rekan di Asia Timur lainnya. Bosmu makin congkak manakala ladang minyak Hindia Belanda pun jatuh ke tanganmu.

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Seraut wajah renta adalah pemandangan yang kau dapati saat kau menggeser pintu. Kau mengenalinya sebagai Tsubame, pelayan pribadimu.

Wanita tua itu membungkuk sebelum bicara. "Kiku-_sama_, Alfred-_san_ ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Beliau sudah menunggu di ruang utama."

"Baiklah." Hanya itu responmu meski dalam hati kau merasa kurang suka. Mau apa _nation_ yang kelebihan semangat heroik itu datang lagi. Tak cukupkah ia memberikan persetujuan terkait daerah militer di Okinawa dan pelabuhan militer angkatan laut di Yokosuka?

Pemuda berkacamata itu tengah duduk bersila sambil memainkan _gadget _mutakhir kebanggaannya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah _burger_ yang telah berkurang separuh. Ugh, melihat fakta itu, kau tak perlu bertanya lagi asal muasal tumpukan selulit di perutnya.

"Ada apa?" Adalah kalimat pilihanmu untuk menyambutnya.

"Astaga, Kiku… begitukah caramu menyambut _hero_?"

_Tidak. Kalau bisa, aku ingin melemparkan isi cangkir ini padamu,_ begitulah isi pemikiranmu. Hanya saja, pribadimu yang amat menjunjung etika menghalangimu untuk merealisasikannya.

"Kau selalu datang tanpa diundang," komentarmu seraya menyesap _ocha_ yang disediakan pelayanmu.

Alfred terkekeh. "Apa _hero_ harus bilang saat ingin mengunjungi sahabatnya? Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti para remaja putri," ucapnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya _burger_? Aku masih lapar."

_Aku dan rakyatku tidak makan makanan sampah seperti itu,_ lagi-lagi kau hanya membatin. Sungguh berlainan dengan apa yang berikutnya kau ucapkan, "Di sini hanya ada _sushi _dan _tempura donburi_. _Restaurant fast food_ terdekat jaraknya dua puluh kilometer dari sini. Nomor _delivery order_-nya bisa kau cari di _yellow page_."

"Hhaahh… aku tak habis pikir, Kiku. Bagaimana caramu bertahan hidup tanpa _burger_. Oh, ya ampun. Jangan-jangan yang selama ini kau makan hanyalah nasi, ikan mentah dan teh hijau pahitmu itu. Sungguh, kau ini _nation_ yang tidak tahu cara menikmati hidup," komentar Alfred.

"Ini yang lebih baik untuk kesehatanku," jawabmu.

"Ugh, kau memang konservatif, Kiku. Kau perlu tahu, _burger_ dan _cola_ tak akan membunuhmu," ucap Alfred.

Kau tak menjawab. Membiarkannya mengoceh tentang propagandanya di Asia. Aksi-aksi yang dianggapnya penuh epik, keberhasilannya menyerbu Irak, hingga romansanya dengan sang mantan bajak laut. Andai ada orang lain yang mendengarnya, tentu mereka akan menerka kalian adalah sahabat kental.

Bukan. Bukan berarti kau membencinya. Kau hanya merasa risih dengan kedekatan kalian yang terasa dipaksakan. Fakta bahwa Alfred adalah mantan rivalmu saat perang tentu tak akan lekang oleh waktu. Sialnya kini kau justru menggantungkan perlindungan militer pada angkatan bersenjatanya.

Sejarah dan perang.

Dua hal yang sungguh memuakkan bagimu.

.

.

.

Sekarang kau tengah menjejakkan kaki di kawasan Akihabara. Menjadi satu noktah kecil diantara padatnya manusia. Keretamu dijadwalkan tiba pukul lima. Masih ada sedikit waktu untuk sekedar menatap matahari senja.

Bosmu ingin kau menemuinya yang tengah berada di Minato. Dari pembicaraan singkat di telepon, kau sudah bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Ini terkait pasal 9 konstitusi _Showa._Tersirat sebuah keinginan bosmu untuk membangun kembali angkatan bersenjata. Memang ide yang menarik, tapi bagaimana jika dunia menginterpretasikannya sebagai upaya untuk mangkir dari perjanjian damai?

Kau menghela napas. Entahlah bagaimana reaksi Yao Wang dan Im Yong Soo jika rencana itu terealisasi. Bisa saja dua tetanggamu itu akan bereaksi keras. Setidaknya begitulah jika meruntut kilas balik hubunganmu dengan mereka.

"Kiku?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilmu. Hanya butuh dua detik untuk membuatmu menyadari eksistensi personifikasi Negeri Ginseng, Im Yong Soo. Kendati sebenarnya kau heran mendapati entitasnya di sini, kau enggan bertanya.

"Ku pikir kau sedang mengikuti rapat pleno bersama bosmu, _da ze_," komentarnya.

"Aku memang berniat menemuinya," jawabmu.

"Kupikir kau akan menggunakan 'mobil dinasmu', _da ze_," komentarnya lagi.

Kau bisa merasakan intonasi frasa 'mobil dinasmu' yang diberi penekanan khusus. Oh, tentu dia sedang mengolokmu. Seorang personifikasi negara maju berkeliaran di stasiun Akihabara, menikmati senja seraya menanti _shinkansen_ tiba mungkin dirasa Yong Soo sebagai sebuah anomali. Dan kau tak ingin repot-repot menjelaskan esensi dari efektivitas dan efisiensi sarana tranportasi umum di Jepang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Akhirnya kau bertanya juga padanya meski dengan intonasi datar yang kau punya.

"Mengawasi distribusi produk-produk elektronikku di sini, _da ze_. Bukankah ini adalah Akihabara, _da ze_?"

Tentu saja. Ini Akihabara. Surga bagi para_ otaku_ sepertimu. Dan pusat elektronik Akihabara memang tak seberapa jauh dari stasiun ini. Ah, kau melupakan satu hal rupanya. Kuingatkan padamu, Yong Soo memang tengah berniat menyaingimu dalam industri elektronik.

Bukan. Bukan sekedar industri elektronik. Tapi setidaknya kau masih bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya _anime_ dan _manga_ milikmu belum bisa disaingi olehnya. Sainganmu yang bisa dibilang cukup serius mungkin hanya Alfred dengan animasi _Hollywood_-nya. Tapi setidaknya Alfred bukan Yong Soo yang akan mengklaim apa pun sekehendak hatinya.

"Hahaha… pada akhirnya elektronik itu memang berasal dari Korea, _da ze_," tukasnya pongah.

Ugh, jika melihat sikapnya yang begitu memuakkan, ditambah lagi dengan Alfred yang terus menerus menggangumu, rasanya kau ingin menyetujui rencana Bosmu untuk mengamandemen pasal 9 konstitusimu.

Hey, ingat kembali, Kiku. Jika pasal 9 diamandemen, kau bukan hanya akan mendapat kecaman serius dari sebagian rakyatmu, tapi juga dari para _nation_ di Asia bahkan mungkin dunia. Konyol sekali jika kau langsung menyetujui amandemen hanya karena kekesalanmu pada Alfred dan ketidaksukaanmu pada Yong Soo semata.

Kau lelah. Sungguh, kau merasa amat lelah. Menjaga perdamaian dunia memang jauh dari kata mudah. Kerap kali kau bertanya-tanya masihkah perdamaian dunia memiliki eksistensi jika nyatanya terorisme dan perang dingin merebak dimana-mana?

Tiba-tiba kau mengingat Hikaru. Bocah itu adalah potret masa depanmu. Jika _mindset_-nya tak segera dibenahi, bukan tak mungkin akan membawa masalah di kemudian hari. Usai bertemu Bosmu nanti, bocah itu adalah orang yang ingin kau temui.

.

.

"_Oji-san_?" Hikaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kala melihatmu. Bocah itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan piyama putihnya yang polos tanpa motif apa pun. Mungkin petugas panti membangunkannya saat akau menanyakannya.

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Tentu wajar bila anak seusia Hikaru sudah menyapa _futon_ dan selimutnya. Kau merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuatnya terjaga.

"Darimana _ji-san_ tahu aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Hikaru.

"Hanya dengan namamu, aku bisa melacakmu dengan mudah," ucapmu.

"_Ji-san_ pasti orang hebat," komentarnya, "Apa _ji-san_ bekerja dengan peralatan-peralatan canggih seperti di film-film?"

Kau menepuk bahunya dengan perlahan, "Kau harus menjadi orang yang lebih hebat dariku."

"Caranya?" Ia menunjukkan antusiasme pada tiap tutur katamu.

"Belajarlah dengan tekun, bekerjalah dengan keras dan sungguh-sungguh tapi jangan abaikan kehendak hati kecilmu. Buka matamu untuk melihat apa yang tersembunyi," pesanmu.

Berikutnya, kau mendongenginya dengan sejarah. Uneg-uneg yang selama ini kau pendam sendiri kau kisahkan padanya. Tak biasanya kau banyak bicara. Barangkali jika ini sebuah fanfiksi, kau akan menyandang predikat _out of character_. Tapi tak mengapa. Bukankah kau juga makhluk Tuhan yang ingin didengar?

Hikaru terisak kala mendengar kisahmu tentang rakyatmu yang kelaparan. Warga sipil yang dipaksa menyandang bedil. Bola matanya yang jernih itu dialiri air mata manakala kau bercerita betapa perihnya Nagasaki dan Hiroshima saat bom atom meluluhlantakkan seisi kota.

Ia sedikit lebih tenang ketika kau beralih mengisahkan problematikamu yang belum juga usai. Apalagi kalau bukan karena konflikmu dengan China dan Korea, permasalahan daerah militer Amerika di Okinawa hingga ketaksaan mengenai sejarah Jepang.

"A-aku akan berusaha_, ji-san_." Suara Hikaru sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Berusahalah," ucapmu, "Aku percaya padamu."

Kau melirik penunjuk sang waktu. Pukul sebelas malam. Sudah cukup larut untuk seorang siswa _shogakko_. Kau memilih untuk berpamitan dan meminta maaf atas kunjunganmu yang tak mampu membaca waktu.

"Oh, iya. Sebenarnya _ji-san_ ini siapa? Kenapa _ji-san_ tahu sekali tentang permasalahan Jepang?" tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kau memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya, pada calon masa depanmu yang kepadanya dan jutaan generasi yang sama dengannya kau gantungkan harapanmu. Setengah berbisik kau berucap, "Ini sebuah rahasia. Aku ingin kau menyimpannya." Kau mengambil jeda sebelum berkata, "Aku adalah Jepang."

Mata obsidiannya membulat seakan tak percaya. Lagi-lagi kau hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Biarlah ia mencernanya dengan pemikiran cerdasnya. Karena kau memercayainya. Pada Hikaru dan jutaan generasi muda lainnya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Glossary:

**Momiji ** : Daun-daun berwarna kecoklatan di musim gugur

**Shogakko** : Sekolah Dasar

**Ji-san** : Paman

**Ocha** : Teh hijau

**Futon** : Tempat tidur khas Jepang

Akhirnya fic ini terealisasi juga. Sungguh, awalnya saya tak punya ide untuk IHAFest bulan ini sampai ketika saya tanpa sengaja menemukan artikel menarik 60 tahun Jepang pasca berakhirnya Perang Dunia II yang memperdebatkan masalah amandemen pasal 9 Konstitusi Showa.

Pengetahuan saya tentang sejarah saya memang sangat terbatas. Pada akhirnya saya hanya mempersembahkan fic ini. Semoga masih dapat dinikmati.

Segala bentuk kritikan, saran, serta pujian (kalo ada) silakan alamatkan ke kotak review. Masih cukup luas untuk menampung pendapat Anda.

Doumo arigatou gozaimashita.


End file.
